lego_dimensions_customsfandomcom-20200214-history
Scott Pilgrim (ALY)
Scott Pilgrim is one of the two Scott Pilgrim vs. the World ''characters who appears in ''LEGO Dimensions: Year Three ''with the other being Ramona Flowers. He appears as one of the two figures in the Scott Pilgrim Team Pack and is associated with the Ninja Ninja Revolution machine included with the pack. Background Prior to the Dimensions Crisis Scott is a native of Toronto, Canada who plays in the fictional band Sex Bob-omb with his two bandmates Kim Pine of Scott's ex-girlfriends and Stephen Stills former bandmate of Scott's previous band Kid Chameleon. He initially lived in a single room apartment with his homosexual roommate Wallace Wells, but would later move out and live in his own apartment. During a party, Scott met Ramona Flowers, a delivery girl for amazon.ca, and the two soon fell in love. Ramona came with her own baggage in the form of the seven evil exes whom Scott was required to defeat before he could officially tie the knot with Ramona. Scott took on the first six exes in almost a straight row, with the Katayanagi twins being defeated simultaneously, but soon found that Ramona had been kidnapped by her final ex Gideon Graves and taken to his Chaos Theater in Toronto. Gideon and Scott fought each other twice, with the first time resulting in Scott's death before being revived by a 1-Up and the second time resulting in a victory for Scott and Ramona. Dimensions Crisis Despite Scott's pair of swords - the Power of Love and the Power of Self-Respect - being new Foundation Elements within the story of ''Year Three, Scott himself makes no appearances in the story aside from a cutscene played after the level Amalgamation Fascination. In the cutscene, Scott is shown being recruited by Batman, Wyldstyle, and Gandalf to which he responds by enthusiastically joining them with both swords in hand. Scott is later seen during the boss fight against Chronus alongside Ramona, both of which are summoned using a Locate Keystone in order to damage part of Chronus's legs using an Omnislash-esque technique. They then vanish and are not seen again until the battle is complete. Back at the Vorton Gateway, Scott can be seen getting various comics autographed by the heroes from them. Abilities *Sonar Smash (Guitar) *Speed *Super Jump *Sword Switch *Vine Cut Quotes Trivia *The actor who portrayed Scott in the film Scott Pilgrim vs. the World, Michael Cera, returns to voice the character once again. *There are several references in Scott's quotes; **"Don't you want a rematch?" is a line used in multiple fighting games, with some notable ones being Street Fighter III: Third Strike ''and ''Marvel vs. Capcom 2. **"Player one, get ready!" is a common line used throughout arcade games in the 80's. **Scott's first line for entering the game is a reference to the opening scene of Scott Pilgrim vs. the World. ***Other references to the film include the lines "I have to pee." and "Are you a pirate?". **Scott's second line upon leaving the game references how much he got from defeating Matthew Patel - $2.10 - and how he needed 15 cents more for the bus fare home. Ramona later gave him that much. ***Another reference to the first book is in Scott's line while being in combat. He states he was the best fighter in the province, but in the book, it was Kim who stated this, not Scott. **The line stated by Scott when he encounters either Batman or Excalibur Batman is in reference to Michael Cera's role as Robin in the of writing upcoming ''The LEGO Batman Movie ''and the specific line is included in the second trailer for the film. Category:Characters Category:Team Pack Characters Category:Scott Pilgrim vs. The World